Damien the fireboy
by diggerboy4
Summary: Many know the story of harry potter, but what would happen if a single person in his life made a difference. Would the story even be the same? AU Note. This is my first fanfiction so please review and any advice would be greatly appreciated. Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

WOOSH

"Not again" yelled Damien as he went running to the bathroom with his shirt a blaze.

Setting your clothes on fire really wasn't the best to start your 11th birthday. then again, Damien wasn't really normal,even for wizard standards, he was a fire elementatest.

Ever since he remember, Damien had the ability to wield fire. Fire elementists are wizards who have the ability to create and control fire with their body. There are four different types of elementalist fire, water, wind, and earth. When generalist are born, the only have limited access to their powers. For Damien, he was only able do to little things like keeping a small flame on index finger. As he grew in age, so did his powers. He mother had informed him that on his 11th birthday, he would go though elemental maturity and come in to his full powers. During elemental maturity, his power will start to go a little haywire. He just wished it wasn't so early in the morning.

As Damien finished soaking his arm in water, he couldn't help but stare into the mirror. Standing at 5 foot 3, he was tall for his age. All of the baby fat gone from his body, his morning work out helped with that. He had a narrow face with light brown eyes. His hair was the most interesting part if his body, it was blonde with streaks of red and gold, giving the allusion that his head was on fire. He smiled to himself thinking about his hair, it was a trait passed down though his family from generation to generation. It was the family trait of the phenoxa family. They Phenoxas were and still currently are an old pureblood family of high standings in the wizarding world. The phenoxas are proud but not arragont, tradionest but not egotistical like some of the other pureblood families. They knew when to standout and when to keep your head in the sand. During the last war, they decided to remain natural thus keeping their family from becoming a target. Damien was glad for that decision. He never would have wanted to grow up without his parents. Damien dried off and walked back into his bedroom. It was a mix of muggle design and wizard. As he started to change into a new shirt, he heard a loud POP. A house elf was standing in his doorway in miniature butlers outfit

"Master Damien, mistress phenoxa says to tell you that breakfast is prepared." Said the elf

"Thank you Roger" said Damien. Damien finished changing into jeans and a polo and walked out his room. He walked down the main staircase of phenoxa manor and into the dining room to see both of his parents already sitting at the table.

"Happy birthday Damien" said both his parents with smiles on their faces.

" I hope your morning wasn't that too big of a hassle" said his father with a smerk on his face.

Damien gave him a glare, "waking up to your shirt on fire isn't what I would call a normal morning"

His father gave him a short laugh, "don't worry, your powers will start to become more under your control as the week goes by"

"That's a relief, wouldn't to go to hogwarts as a fireball, said Damien as he sat down at the table "by the way, did my letter come today?" Said Damien as he started to eat his breakfast the house elf placed in front of him. Just he finished the sentence, a loud screeching noise was heard above them. Just as on cue, a tan letter dropped down on to a spot in front of his plate. The red hogwarts seal was visible on the letter displaying the four houses. Damien read though the letter and then placed it on the table.

"Looks like we will be needed to take a trip to diagon alley today" said his mother with a gleme in her eyes "oh no" groaned both Damien and his father. His mother had an unnatural addiction to shopping, especially for clothes for him. When they went shopping together, he became a living manakin.

"We will need to get you some new robes, oh today is going to be soo much fun" his mother said with glee as they finished up breakfast.

"Go get ready and be downstairs in. 10 minutes" said his father. 10 minutes minutes the three phenoxas were all downstairs in the hall with floo power in their hands. "I also invited the greengrass to meet up with us." Said his father. Damien perked up at this news ' At least up I get to see Daphne today' thought Damien to himself. He blushed a little at that though. Being the heir to a pureblood discaing family, Damien had a marriage contract to Daphne greengrass, the oldest girl of the greengrass family. His parents had a close relationship to the greengrass family. To insure the connection of the two families, a marriage contract was created. To muggles, this practice might be considered old fashion and barbaric but for wizards, this was a common practice. Many of the old pureblood families used marriage contracts to insure the continuation of the family name. As for Daphne, She was a blonde hair, blue eyed beauty to behold, even for only being 11. Damien knew she would grow up to be quite a looker when they got older.

"Damien, stop day dreaming and get some floo powder" said his mother Damien stepped up into the fireplace and threw the floo powder underneath him. "diagon alley" he said with a strong voice. WOOSH, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Different colors of light sped past Damien's head as he went whirling through the floo system. He saw floo exit after floo exit wiz by. Suddenly, he felt his speed decrease and Damien saw a floo exit appear in front of him. Damien prepared himself and took a step forward.

With grace only acquired though practice, Damien found himself in the front of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Within moments, his parents appeared next to him. Damien looked around the pub, its occupants paid no attention to appearance of the new arrivals. They were too busy talking quietly among themselves saying things like "did you see him" "did you see his scar". Tom the bartender looked up from wiping down the bar, saying "Ahh, Mr. Phenoxa, I take it you are just passing through?"

"That's correct" said Damien's father "We are going to the alley today but we might come back later for lunch". Tom gave them a nod and went back to work on bar. Damien and his family went out the back of the pub and into the ally. Damien's father pulled out his wand and tapped the wall three times. Bricks moved and shifted around to form an archway, the entrance into Diagon Alley.

The alley was a flurry of movement and color. Witches and wizards were moving from store to store reading signs and looking at prices. Children were laughing as they raced around looking at the displays. Damien's father looked at his watch "Its 10 now, we need to meet the Greengrasses at 11 o'clock in front of Ollivanders " said his father "Let's get you your robes at Madam Malkin's now and buy the rest of your first year supplies with the Greengrasses.

The Phenoxas walked over to Malkin's. As Damien walked inside, his mother said to him "Damien, your father and I are going to shop next door while you get fitted for robes"

"Ok," said Damien as he walked towards the counter. "Hogwarts?" said Madam Malkin. Damien gave her a nod.

"Got two other students in the back already, go join them and I'll be right with you." She said with a smile on her face.

Damien walked into the back of shop and saw two boys standing on top of footstools wearing long, black robes with pins sticking out.

"Have you got your own broom?" said a blonde boy on the left.

"No," said a black hair boy on the right

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," said the black hair boy again with a growing look of confusion on his face

Damien immediately recognized the blonde hair boy on the left. It wasn't hard to, the blonde boy being his unfortunate second cousin. Damien decided he would have a little fun with his cousin. Damien walked over to the boy.

"Why look who it is" said Damien with a smirk on his face "If it isn't my annoying cousin Draco"

The blonde hair boy suddenly had a look of horror on his face and turned around to face Damien.

"Don't you get near me Damien" said Draco while backing away from him. "Father told me what would happen to you on your 11th birthday"

The black hair boy looked at Damien and Draco as if they had both grown a second head.

"Hahahaha, don't worry Draco, I have a little control" said Damien. Draco still had a look of doubt on his face.

"Last time you said that, you lit my hair on fire." Said Draco.

Damien remembered that day well.

Being related to the Malfoys meant that Damien on occasion had to go to pureblood parties thrown by them. They were quite boring and too formal for his liking. The one good things about them was that Damien could get the chance to mess with Draco a little. Draco was too much like his father with pureblood bigotry for Damien to stand. Damien took it upon himself to drive that little problem right out of Draco. He once while at a party, 'accidently' started a small ember in Draco's hair. Unfortunately for Draco, with the large amount hair gel he used caused the ember to catch fast and start a small fire. Luckily for Draco, Damien's mother caught him in the act so the fire was put out quickly.

Damien shuddered at the memory of his mother's furry etched on her face towards him. That day, he learned the true meaning of fear.

"All done" Madam Malkin said to Draco as she walked into the room. "It was nice catching up with you Draco" said Damien. Draco just gave him a blank look, turned around, and got off the stool. Damien never saw his cousin move so fast before to get out of his presences.

"I'm sorry for my cousin Draco" said Damien to the black hair boy.

"Oh, that's ok" said the black hair boy a little timidly "He kind of reminded me of my cousin Dudley"

"Well, if Draco reminded you of your cousin, I feel bad for you" said Damien "I'm Damien Phenoxa by the way, heir to house of Phenoxa and Drackavo"

The black hair boy looked a little embarrassed as he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

'Ah', thought Damien to himself 'the boy who lived is coming to Hogwarts this year.' Damien, like all other children of his generation, heard the tales of harry potter. Damien never really believed any of those bedtime stories that his mother used to read to him. How could a boy his age do all of those things he heard. He didn't think a boy could kill a dragon or find mountains of gold in secret caves. No one even knew where the boy even lived. Most thought that he was raised and trained by Dumbledore while others believed he was a secret agent for the Department of Mysteries.

Damien pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. "Nice to meet you harry" said Damien while putting his hand out.

A smile broke out on Harry's face. "Likewise, are you also going to Hogwarsts this year?" said Harry while shaking Damien's hand.

"You bet" said Damien "I cant wait to go"

"Me too, all of this wizarding stuff is new to me so I'm excited to learn more "said Harry

"It's new to you?" said Damien with a questioning look "Weren't you raised by wizards?" Damien was under the impression that the boy who lived had been given to one of the pureblood wizarding families.

"No" said harry "I had the unfortunate luck of being raised by non wizarding aunt and uncle."

"How was that?" asked Damien

"It was…"

"All done dear" said Madam Maxim to Harry as she walked into the room. Harry jumped of the stool and started heading towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you Harry" said Damien

"You too, see you at Hogwarts" said Harry as he walked out the front door of the shop.

"Now on to your dear" said Madam Maxim as she took out her wand and started to measure Damien.

15 minutes latter, Damien was finished getting measured and received his black Hogwarts robes. His parents had come back into the store by then. After everything was paid for, they started walking towards Ollivanders. As Damien walked with his parents, he couldn't help bit think about what Harry had said, 'If harry was raised by muggles, he's going to have a tough time when he gets to Hogwarts' thought Damien 'The other purebloods are going to eat him alive. Harry has no idea how to act or talk with other wizarding heirs' Damien decided he would ask his father if they could help Harry by giving him a couple of basic lessons on pureblood etiquette before they left on September 1st.

As Ollivanders came into view, Damien took note of a husband, wife and their two daughters standing in front of the store looking around with inquisitive expressions. They were looking around as if searching for someone. The oldest looking of the two girls made eye contact with Damien and a smile broke out on her face. She tugged on his father's robe and pointed at the Phenoxas. She then ran over and gave Damien a warm, big hug.

"Damien, it's so good to see you!" she said with joy evident in her voice

A smile also appeared on Damien's face as he hugged her back.

"Daphne how's my favorite blonde hair beauty?" said Damien with a smile.

Daphne's cheeks turned red when she heard what Damien had said. "I'm good; we were just waiting for you and your family to arrive." The rest of the Greengrasses had walked over to the Phenoxas by this point.

"Fredrick" said Damien's father with delight "How are you old chump"

"Haha, I'm good old friend" said Daphne's father "I see our oldest children are getting reacquainted with each other"

A sly look broke out on his face. "Indeed it does seem so" said Damien's father

"All right you love birds, you can save that for later, we need to go get your wands now." said Daphne's father.

Damien and Daphne broke their hug quickly after that, both red in the face.

The parents just gave a short laugh at their embarrassment. Both the Greengasses and Phenoxas then walked into the store together.

'Finally' thought Damien 'Time to get a wand'


End file.
